Caged Friendship
by A Unique Kunoichi
Summary: She knew his pain and anguish, even when he didn't appreciate her company - at first.
1. Chapter 1

Caged Friendship

By A Unique Kunoichi

_Hello! A few friends of mine recently got me into the Maximum Ride series – what a good series, too! I just went out and bought the second book. Anyway, I really like Ari – I cried when he died – so the idea came to me to write this. I apologize if anything in this is inaccurate, as I haven't really started the second book yet, so please be kind and patient! Thank you, and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride._

Chapter One

I woke up stuffed in a medium sized dog cage with a tingly feeling in my left leg. The door of the dimly lit room opened, and two whitecoats entered. I curled up in response, webbed hands hugging my knees close to me. Confused murmurs came from the others; they all wanted to get out of this place. Just like me.

"Keep him here," I heard one of the whitecoats say. "I'll come by to give him food everyday, but I want you to keep an eye on him." This one had a soft, male voice.

"Yes sir." The second voice. A female. "I'll make sure he behaves."

The first one chuckled. "Thanks, Maria." It was quiet for a moment, then I heard sounds… They were muffled sobs. Scared, shaky sobs. I remembered my first day here – I sounded the exact same way.

"You'll be safe here, Ari." It was the male voice again. Soft, reassuring… The voice of a liar.

He couldn't be trusted.

I looked up, only to restrain a gasp. Yes, there were the two whitecoats. But by the male's side was a small boy. He looked young… Four at the oldest with dark, curly hair. I couldn't see his face because he was so far away, but I knew he was terrified.

That boy had no idea what was going to happen to him. My heart went out to him.

The man ruffled the child's hair when he wouldn't walk forward. "You'll be staying next to Number 35," he said in that same, silky voice. I hated him for it.

"Dad…" I saw the child, Ari, cringe when he saw me.

That really hurt.

_Yes, I know that this chapter is short. I'm deciding to make them that way because that's what James Patterson does in the Maximum Ride series, so I guess I'm using that sort of style. I hope this is good so far! Please leave a review! …Oh, and no flaming._


	2. Chapter 2

Caged Friendship

By A Unique Kunoichi

_Hello! Here's the second chapter of Caged Friendship, but before you begin... Ok, if you haven't read the second volume of Maximum Ride and don't want to see a spoiler, don't read this. _

_Ari's back! I'm so ridiculously happy it's not even funny. I missed that muscy wolf boy. ...Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. _

Chapter Two

Ari's father took him by the hand and led him, by the look on Ari's face, reluctantly to an empty larger cage on the left of mine. I watched with disbelieving eyes; the man was letting, basically asking for his son to turn into a lab experiment. What kind of parent was he?

I pretended to look down at my flippers, but I looked to the side slightly so I could watch as Ari's father ruffled his hair.

Number 34 had occupied that cage yesterday. She'd died sometime halfway into the day and died young - only about a week old. I questioned how long _I_ would last.

The male whitecoat turned and walked away followed by the female one as soon as Ari had gotten into and closed his cage. I heard the door shut, then the room got dimmer and the noises of the others died down. A moment of silence. Feeling eyes on me, I looked over to Ari, who was softly sobbing.

"Hello." I smiled and extended my hand to him through my cage's metal bars. "I'm Melani." I brushed my straight, dirty blonde hair out of my face so he could see my muddy brown eyes. If he saw my face maybe he would be less afraid.

I frowned as Ari scooted away, eyes wide from fear and cheeks tearstained from crying. Fresh tears were still slowly rolling down his cheeks. That boy looked miserable. It was unreasonable enough to put someone like me, who was thirteen in a place like this, but to lock up a boy who wasn't even five was another story entirely. A much worse story.

"It's ok." My leg had woken up, and I was grateful. "I know you're scared. But you don't have to fear me, Ari." I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of my cage. "I'm your friend."

I was about to drift off to sleep when I felt something tugging at my hand. My eyes opened and I saw Ari holding my hand, fast asleep. Closing my eyes once more, I smiled and drifted off.

_And so the little boy (Soon to be Eraser...) and fish girl become friends! ...Or so it seems. I'll try to update again soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Caged Friendship

By A Unique Kunoichi

_Hello! So, this is chapter three for Caged Friendship! I'm sort of surprised at how quickly this story's moving along, but I guess it's thanks to the short chapters. They seem to help me in completing stories more qucikly, so maybe I should start making chapters shorter in other stories too. Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride._

Chapter Three

"Get up." I opened my eyes to the same dimly lit room that had served as my home for a few weeks, groaning at the light, or lack of. "You have an exercise to do." A male whitecoat was standing in front of my cage, one different from Ari's father. I recognized him; he was the one that commonly watched my "exercises".

I looked over to Ari. He was still sleeping, semi-curled up in his cage. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I wondered what sort of sick assessments they'd give him, what they'd do to him.

How they'd screw up his life.

The whitecoat unlocked my cage and I climbed out, crouching so I didn't bump my head. Part of me wanted to know what this man would make me do today. I remembered my first few days. I'd been captured and brought here, then they gave me my cage. It's a good thing I'm skinny and kind of short, otherwise I wouldn't fit. They barely gave me any food and water, and I cried myself to sleep. I wanted my mom, dad, and older brother back. More than anything, I wanted to get out of that cage and I wanted to be treated like a human being. Not some lab experiment.

If my first day didn't stick out vividly enough, the second one sure did. They changed me forever that day; mixed my genes with some fish or something. Now I was a human-sea creature hybrid. I had gills on my neck, webbed hands, flippers, and…oh yeah. I had blue-green, scaly skin. Now I was a teenager with freckles, short dirty blonde hair, and scales. Totally normal.

Of course they'd drugged me when they operated on me, but it still hurt when I was changed. It wasn't any less scary than it would've been without the drugs. That day, along with the first, was one I'd never forget. One that, to me, was permanently etched into my brain.

I followed the whitecoat out of the room down the hallway, silently praying that Ari would be ok. Why I was praying so fiercely for a little kid I'd only met yesterday was beyond me. All I knew was that he didn't deserve to have his life thrown away because he had a stupid whitecoat for a father.

"In here." The whitecoat opened the door to a brightly lit room with a large, deep pool and I winced from the light, shielding my eyes with my hands. I recognized this room; the whitecoats used it to see how fast I could swim without stopping, how I swam and adapted to my flippers and gills. Every day it was always something or the other.

Right when I set foot inside the same whitecoat nodded to another who'd been in the room when we'd arrived – I was surprised I didn't see her. It was the same lady from yesterday. I instantly felt rage fill my insides.

She smiled when she saw me. "So this is Number 35." I wanted to give her the dirtiest look possible as her eyes studied me, but instead I just stood perfectly still, trying to look indifferent. "A stable hybrid and from the results of her exercises, strong as well." She nodded in approval. "Not bad."

The whitecoat that'd brought me in gave a curt nod. "Let's set up her new exercise."

"Right. I brought the weight."

Weight?

"Come on." The female whitecoat directed the order at me and I followed her to the edge of the pool. My eyes nearly widened as I spotted the "weight": a large, metal ball with a chain; exactly like the one used on prisoners. Only five times bigger.

Before I could even protest the female whitecoat was forcing my right leg into the clasp. "Ok." She sealed it and pushed me into the pool. "Start the clock_."_

_That's all for now! Chapter four should be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Caged Friendship

By A Unique Kunoichi

_Chapter four! I hope you all are doing well and enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Maximum Ride. Otherwise Ari would've never died at all. :)_

Chapter Four

My eyes widened as I quickly plummeted to the bottom of the pool, the weight on my leg pulling me under by feet every second. Those stupid whitecoats! This was one of the many reasons I hated them; they made me do inhumane, horrible things. Things a normal person would never be forced to do. But I was a mutant sea creature freak, so of course that made everything better. _Right_.

I groaned, struggling against the weight as I tried to pull myself up. I kicked furiously with my free leg, my weighted one dragging along uselessly – and dragging me down. This was so hard! Sure I could breathe through my gills, but lack of air wasn't the issue.

The real issue here was that no matter how fast I could swim, and no matter how hard I kicked, it wasn't doing me any good and it wasn't going to. That was really, _really_ bad.

This was hopeless! I was going to sink and the whitecoats would just leave me down at the bottom of the pool to starve and die. The sad thing is I'm not exaggerating. I know they'd do something like that. Fatigue started to overcome my body, and it got really hard to keep my eyes open. I sunk farther and farther…how deep was this pool anyway? I'd never reached the bottom before.

I sighed, deciding to give up. This entire thing was hopeless! Let the whitecoats see how their stupid experiment cost them a precious "Number". I didn't care anymore. Ok, that wasn't true. I _did_ care. But this was so unfair! It made me _so mad_!

In blind fury, I clenched my right hand into a fist and punched at my weight, waiting for pain to sear into my hand.

So I was really surprised when the weight shattered instead.

Eyes wide, I watched as the weight's remains descended. The only thing that remained was the small loop around my one leg and a few links of the chain. Which meant I was free! A grin broke across my face and I quickly started swimming to the surface. Whatever happened just saved my sorry butt and I was happy! Even if I had no clue what was going on.

I was panting when I grabbed the edge of the pool, my head bobbing above the cool water. I'd really made it. I was in a state of awe. As I lifted myself out I noticed the male whitecoat from before was holding a stopwatch. "Fifty six seconds." He grinned, pushing up his glasses with a finger. "Not bad." He looked down at the remaining clasp on my leg and undid it. "And from the looks of it, it's even unleashed its other ability."

_…What?_

_Yes! And thus Melani...or, "Number 35" discovers she has super strength! Full credit of the idea goes to my friend Amethyst; she was the one who suggested it. Hope this story's going ok! Oh, and some reviews would be nice. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Caged Friendship

By A Unique Kunoichi

_Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? I must apologize for the late chapter, but I'm just getting over being sick. When you have the flu, all you want to do is sleep and lie down. But alas, here's chapter five! Enjoy, and please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride._

Chapter Five

"Indeed. Finally figured out its super strength." I saw the female whitecoat pull out a clipboard and begin to scribble notes.

"Come on." I reluctantly obeyed the male whitecoat as he led me down the hallway back to my room – reluctantly until I remembered that Ari would be waiting for me, anyway. If he was willing to talk to me today maybe I could tell him about what'd happened.

He wasn't there when I got back. In his place a neatly folded pile of dry clothing was in a corner of my cage. I waited for the male whitecoat to leave then began peeling off my wet clothes and slipping into the new clothes I'd been provided with. This was a treat; usually they didn't give me any fresh clothes and just let me sit in my old ones the rest of the day – or who knew how long, until I got new clothes again. Once I was in my new, dry clothes I sat down in my cage, alone. …Well, technically I was surrounded by the others, but it didn't make any difference to me.

I waited what must've been hours but felt like a good day for Ari to return. Lunch came around and I had water and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich; I knew the whitecoats gave me a whole sandwich as some sort of praise for my performance on my "exercise". Usually they only gave a half. But even the whole sandwich wasn't enough to make me full – I knew it wouldn't be, but it was better than nothing.

After lunch I decided to take a nap, so I did. I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up sometime later.

It was after groggily sitting up that I looked to my left to find that a rather muscular – and rather good looking young man was crammed into Ari's cage.

My eyes widened as he looked over to me, allowing me to see his eyes. They held loneliness, betrayal… Fear.

That wasn't a _man_. It was Ari. The small child I'd seen yesterday had been turned into a muscular, built man. And he had these rugged features, ones I couldn't put my finger on but seemed to remind me of an animal.

It took me a while before I spoke, but eventually I choked out, "A…Ari?" and the man blinked. It was definitely him. I don't know what happened, but suddenly I felt like I was going to cry. Suddenly, my heart went out to that small boy – the Ari I knew inside that grown-up body, all over again.

"Ari?" I tried again. If I could just get him to respond…

"Yes?" His voice took me by surprise. Low, hoarse – nothing like a kid's. My shock must've been visible because he frowned and looked down.

"What'd they…do to you?" I chose my words with caution.

"Why should I tell you?!" Ari's voice rose angrily and I saw him curl up. I knew he was crying when I saw him trembling and heard his heavy breaths.

I sighed. I didn't want to make him cry… "You're right." I reached out a hand and gently set it on his knee. "I'm sorry…" A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed, tears clouding my vision. Ari was the only creature remotely close to my friend in this place, and I'd managed to upset him. Way to go, Mel.

I couldn't do this anymore, I just couldn't. I hated this stupid cage, I hated the stupid whitecoats…I hated being tested on _every day_! I was only thirteen!

Then again, he was only around four. And he had it worse than me.

_And now there's some angst in the School. Poor kids! Hopefully things will brighten up. I'll be sure to post more soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

Caged Friendship

By A Unique Kunoichi

_Hello! I said I'd update soon, so here's chapter six! I apologize for the mega shortness and promise the next chapters will be longer…for short chapters. Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own maximum Ride._

Chapter Six

"Ari." I drew in a breath. "Look. I know that those jerks messed up your life and me bothering you didn't help." I tore my eyes away from him the moment I felt tears run down my cheeks. "But I'm sorry," I heard myself choke out, my voice beginning to waver. "B-because I kn-ow it sucks. And I…I know everything, a-all of this isn't fair." With a sniffle I brought my free arm to hug my knees to my chest, curling up as I muttered, "But no matter what, I'm your friend."

I went to take my hand away from Ari, but something stopped me. My eyes wandered up and his hand was huge, clutching mine. With a small smile I closed my eyes.

We'd come to a state of understanding.

Ari and I were friends.

_And once again I apologize for the uber shortness. I should be able to update tomorrow, or sometime this weekend. Later!_

_Oh! I almost forgot to tell you all! A few days ago I made an account on FictionPress, for all of my stories that don't fit in here at Fanfcition. I have the same penname, so if you want to add me, look me up, read my stuff, feel free to! That's all._

_Have a great weekend!_


	7. Chapter 7

Caged Friendship

By A Unique Kunoichi

_Hello, hello. It's been a while, huh? I apologize for not updating this sooner, and two years is a long time to leave something unfinished. But my muse to get back to this fanfic has returned, and here I am working to complete this little story._

_As always, I don't own the Maximum Ride series, James Patterson does. Review, favorite, but do not flame, and most importantly, enjoy._

Chapter Seven

Hardly after our little bonding session, the door creaked open and in walked a whitecoat. Oh, not just any whitecoat either.

The one I recognized to be Ari's dad.

I felt my blood boil with anger just by looking at him. That last time he showed up was still fresh in my head. There was no way I was going to forget that the reason Ari was the way he was…the reason Ari was here _at all_, was because of him.

"Ari!" the whitecoat that was his father exclaimed. He approached his son's cage, kneeling so that he was eye-to-eye with him. "I'm pleased to see you're doing well." Ari said nothing but lifted his gaze to face the man before him. When silence ensued, his father tried again. "It's been a while."

"And whose fault is that?" A rough voice growled through the stale air.

The whitecoat barely flinched, though it seemed he'd been caught off guard by his son's inquiry. I caught the mild shock his eyes held as he opened his mouth to respond. "Son…"

"Don't call me your son, _Jeb_." Ari snapped, his tone aggressive. "_Treat _me like your son."

'_So Ari's father's name is Jeb.' _I thought to myself as Jeb's face distorted in what seemed to be frustration or annoyance. For all I knew, it could've been both. Good. That whitecoat didn't deserve to have it easy after the crap he'd pulled. "Ari, you're being unreasonable. I've made sure the others have been taken care of you, and you're acting like an ungrateful brat." When he spoke again he was condescending, as if scolding Ari for doing something wrong.

An uneasy feeling rose in the pit of my stomach as I saw Ari clench his large hands into fists, pointy, fang-like teeth revealed as he snarled from the insult. "No, _you're_ being unreasonable! You call this 'being taken care of' or 'doing well'?" he spat, his voice thundering with rage the more her spoke. "_You_ let let this happen! _You_ gave them permission to stuff me in this crate, and stick me with those needles, and…and…and do this to me! They said so!" I heard sniffling and a pause before Ari's voice cracked as he finally cried, "You would care if it was _Max_! I hate you, Dad! I hate you!"

Outburst over, the adult sized four year old hugged his knees to his chest as his body trembled with sobs. I watched Jeb, waiting for him to take some course of action but instead saw him stand there, his expression blank. After a moment, he finally spoke. "Get some rest. You have an exercise tomorrow." Without another word, he turned on his heel and left, just like that.

_And so ends chapter seven. I will try to update again soon, but it may take some time since I'm trying to get back into the groove of working on this. Be patient, please. And thank you for reading._


End file.
